Kommátia
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Doce historias acerca de los caballeros dorados, que de una u otra forma marcaron sus destinos y les convirtieron en lo que posteriormente fueron. Doce vivencias enmarcadas en el Santuario desde dentro de la orden de oro.
1. I Aries

**KOMMÁTIA**

(gr. pedazos)

La vida es breve; el arte, largo; la ocasión, fugaz; la experiencia, engañosa; el juicio, difícil.

Hipócrates.

Para IGR.

**I. ARIES**

**SIDE A**

_Ninety nine dreams I have had  
In every one a red balloon  
It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
In this dust that was a city  
If i could find a souvenir  
Just to prove the world was here  
And here is a red balloon  
I think of you and let it go._

_99 Red Balloons, _Nena_._

* * *

Star Hill era un refugio silencioso, sin duda, el pedazo de tierra que unía a humanos y a dioses, un portal, un camino. Un lugar justo en medio de lo divino y lo mortal.

Tal vez por eso, por su condición mitológica, a Shion, el _Strategos_ del Santuario de Atenea, le gustaba observar las estrellas ahí, el destino.

"_Destinare, del latín, des y tinare, hacer puntería_", fue su elucubración silenciosa mientras tocaba el papel del mapa estelar extendido delante de él. Con el compás de oro había trazado recientemente la ruta perfecta de las estrellas en la tercera casa: la casa de Géminis.

La preocupación era simple: _Geminga_, el pulsar dentro de Géminis, estaba latiendo y parecía cambiar entre Castor y Pólux, como si esa tercera fuerza estuviese ahí para modificarlo todo.

Y él lo sabía: que las cosas estaban por cambiar.

—Maestro —susurró Mu, uno de los jóvenes lemurianos, al que él mismo estaba transfiriendo todos sus conocimientos.

Su raza estaba proclive a extinguirse, habiendo muy pocos de ellos en la Tierra, cuando antaño, ellos, que existieron antes de la Atlántida, antes que nada ni nadie, eran tantos, hoy sólo quedaba un puñado, longevos por naturaleza, condenados a pasar las Edades, en completa soledad, en especial si acaso uno de ellos se enamoraba de un humano.

—Pasa —ordenó con voz seca Shion, ante una breve señal, Mu se acercó hasta él para sacarle el yelmo y la máscara patriarcal. El yelmo rojo que significaba el poder sobre el fuego; la máscara azul, que indicaba que era un hombre sabio entre los siete mares; después, Shion se sacó los rosarios de piedras semi preciosas, tintineaban, eran los rosarios que por cada color indicaban un continente y que lo marcaban como representante en la tierra de los hombres. —Una verdadera lata cargar con tanto simbolismo a cuestas, me siento cansado —le dijo en voz baja.

Mu por toda respuesta dibujó una breve sonrisa en su rostro de marfil.

—_Strategos_, es una carga pesada la que lleva sobre los hombros.

—Es probable jovencito, pero la bendición de Atenea significa mucho más que cualquier dolor o cansancio —dijo suspirando—, ¿trajiste las herramientas estelares?

—Aquí están —contestó presuroso para mostrarle que las llevaba en el maletín, mismo que le entregó.

—El polvo estelar está por terminarse, vaya, tenemos tanto que avanzar y tan poco tiempo…

—¿Poco tiempo? —la pregunta de Mu fue temerosa. Presentía algo, como todos ellos, como todos los lemurianos, siempre se anticipaban a las tragedias, eran una especie de nigromantes en la opinión del mismo Mu.

—Así es… dime que observas en este mapa estelar —aquello sonaba a una orden más que a una petición.

Mu, se acercó hasta el mapa, lo tocó con los finos dedos, lo observó calmo, concentrado, acarició el justo punto en donde estaba el pulsar en Géminis.

El sol ya había caído, las oscuridad lo abarcaba todo en el cielo, y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse tímidas, casi raquíticas.

Guardó silencio, observó la cúpula descubierta del Templo de Observación, sin que nadie le dijera que es lo que tenía que hacer, colocó manualmente el gran telescopio, lo dirigió a la constelación de Castor y Pólux… un breve vistazo bastó para hacerlo dar un paso atrás.

—Maestro, se trata de los gemelos… —balbuceó.

—En efecto, tus ojos no te engañan —asintió con una sonrisa amarga, sirvió dos tazas de té, una para él y otra para su alumno—, no se trata de una perturbación cualquiera.

—Semejante cambio en los astros, sólo puede ser un dios —frunció los puntos violáceos en su frente, tomó la taza apenas dando un sorbo. —Es eso, ¿verdad?, es eso lo que lo tiene tan preocupado… una fuerza oscura, un dios, está por cambiar el destino de los hombres.

—Por ello tenemos que apresurarnos, si no te importa, hoy estaremos aquí hasta… probablemente hasta que Apolo empiece a andar con su carro —ironizó.

—La estrella de _Hamal_ de Aries parece apagarse, y las estrellas que le rodean confieren una luz distinta… maestro… la estrella que protege a los guardianes del fuego de Prometeo…

—Así es Mu… el dominio del fuego de Prometeo en el trono de los hombres, está llegando a su fin. No puedo ocultarte que mi deseo es que el siguiente guardián del fuego… sea Aioros, regido también bajo el elemento… pero sospecho que las cosas no serán como deseo, dada la alineación de los astros y los hechos extraños que están ocurriendo… es tiempo del dominio del Aire…

—Está preparándose para morir —el joven lemuriano no pudo esconder la congoja en sus palabras, si el mapa estelar estaba en lo correcto, terminaba el dominio de Aries, para pasar a Géminis. —_Strategos_, si deja su lugar, estaremos huérfanos… Atenea…

—Yo velaré por Atenea, soy ante todo, un guerrero de la diosa…

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, esto podría evitarse…

—No lo hay Mu —contestó con un dejo de ternura—, Atenea es demasiado joven y evidentemente no ha despertado su poder como para hacer frente a un Dios… por ello es que he decidido aceptar mi destino.

—Muchas muertes podrían ocurrir, es un hado funesto —replicó enérgico.

—Y que los dioses lo tomen en cuenta, que he deseado preparar el camino para lo que viene… —se volvió hacia el más joven de su raza, le habló con aplomo—, debes sobrevivir, pues sin el conocimiento de los reparadores, estamos perdidos… conoces el refugio de Jamir, y también el del Hindu Kush, el viejo Arconte de Libra… también está con Atenea…

No dijo nada más, sus palabras crípticas tuvieron dos efectos en Mu: la tristeza infinita y la pasión con la que se entregó día tras día para ser el siguiente reparador de armaduras…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday,_ U2.

* * *

**NOTAS SOBRE KOMMÁTIA:**

Cada viñeta abre y cierra con una canción de los ochentas (SIDE A, SIDE B, como los acetatos o los cassettes), se trata de un placer culpable que la autora tiene con esa música, y se trata del deseo de escribir un día un fanfic con música de los ochentas, pues Saint Seiya pertenece a esa década. Aunque las historias no están ligadas unas con otras, son independientes, fueron también la forma de atar viejos cabos dentro de mis propios fanfics, no es necesario leerlos para entender, los doce relatos aquí contenidos son autoconclusivos.


	2. II Tauro

**II. TAURO**

**SIDE A**

_Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover._

_Down under, _Men at work.

* * *

Su nombre… casi lo había olvidado: Breixo Carvalho, ese era el nombre que figuraba en la partida de nacimiento de Brasilia, Brasil, su nombre antes de tomar posesión de la armadura de Tauro y prestar el juramento a la Sagrada Orden de Atenea, como era tradición, dejó de ser Breixo para convertirse en Aldebarán, todos los caballeros de la casa del toro tomaban el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación.

El toro sagrado que había sido reverenciado y temido siempre, era una criatura de poder incomparable, por ello, la casa de Tauro, como símbolo de humildad, se consideraban a sí mismos impíos para llevar un nombre que no fuera el de "Aldebarán". Así mismo la capacidad que tenían sus herederos de crear ilusiones había sido un regalo de Zeus, quien alguna vez convertido en toro sedujo a Europa.

El aspecto de ese hombre hercúleo era ya de por sí suficiente para imponerse, aunque ciertamente, se trataba de un hombre tranquilo, prudente y que ante todo evitaba las afrentas surgidas de la nada.

Siempre justo.

Siempre silencioso.

Salvo con su compañero, el arconte de Aries, Mu. Y es que acostumbrado como estaba a pasar los días en la soledad de su templo, desapegado de todos, y haciéndose a la vista gorda respecto a la serie de situaciones personales en las que se acababan embarcando, la amistad con Mu le venía bien… demasiado bien tal vez.

Su propia telequinesis era inferior a la de Mu, quien venía de una larga estirpe de lemurianos que dominaban esas artes, observaba con ojos interesados la manera en la que Mu controlaba con su poder objetos, los movía, los dejaba caer.

Mu… que discretamente tenía ojos para dos caballeros, al menos hasta donde había deducido: Shaka y Aioria… en resumen, él había pasado a la lista de personas amigables pero nada más.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo soy un servidor de Atenea, sólo eso, yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro —murmuró, había dejado de ser, de una vez y para siempre, Breixo Carvalho.

La _no me olvides_ morada que tenía entre los dedos era un recordatorio… un recordatorio de que su deber como caballero dorado y su destino como hombre estaban separados…

Días atrás, Aioria, Mu y él habían acudido a consultar el Oráculo de Delfos, enviados por su diosa, puesto que Atenea deseaba una confirmación de algo que venía sospechando desde hace tiempo: el advenimiento de Hades.

Días de aparente paz, pero que presagiaban el frenesí de la guerra, por eso es que los tres evitaron hablar de ello y simplemente charlaban de cosas mundanas.

Una de las sibilas, una de las tres que estaban ahí, desde que llegaron al templo, no le quitó los ojos de encima, le observaba atenta, expectante.

Por supuesto Aioria encontró a bien fastidiarlo con eso…

—Serás cachazas si no te das cuenta de cómo te mira —le dijo en voz baja.

Su única respuesta fue darle un codazo en las costillas.

—No blasfemes, estamos en un templo de adoración, Aioria.

"_Para ganar hay que sacrificar. Sangre y lágrimas llevan a la conquista._"

Esa había sido la respuesta de la pitia una vez que entró en trance en su trípode. Los tres guardaron silencio y se hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿_Qué es lo que se tiene que sacrificar… o a quién_?

—Guardián de _Alpha Tauri_ —susurró la joven pitia—, le he esperado por mucho tiempo…

—¿A mí? —inquirió el corpulento hombre, ladeando la cabeza, extrañado.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu destino y el mío pueden estar unidos… —pronunció la mujer de blancura inmaculada, tan inmaculada como el peplo que portaba y que dejaba entrever el cuerpo perfecto—, yo seré quien pueda darte un heredero, tu linaje puede continuar, si así lo decides…

—Soy un caballero de Atenea, mi vida está consagrada a la diosa.

—Pero también eres un hombre; si fuese tu decisión, tu linaje no morirá, tú mismo podrás vivir como un hombre, el vástago no heredará el rango de guardián, pero el hijo de tu hijo sí… sin embargo, si eligieras no perpetuar tu sangre, morirás joven, pero cumpliendo tu deber como Arconte…

Guardó silencio, un silencio imperturbable, el hombre se mordió los labios sorprendido ante semejante revelación.

—Te haré llegar una señal, si decides yacer conmigo, sólo trae esa señal contigo —tras susurrar esa sentencia la joven mujer desapareció en el templo.

Cuando los tres partieron, una de las jóvenes aprendices se acercó a él, sonriente, amigable, en la frescura de su inocencia, le tendió una flor _no me olvides_ de color morado.

—De parte de mi señora…

Aioria y Mu rieron francamente de su azoramiento, y del posterior enrojecimiento de su rostro moreno.

Él mismo se encontró riendo… reía porque sabía lo que significaba.

Era la señal.

Mientras recordaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, tantas vueltas como a la flor, sin querer sonrió, pero su sonrisa era una ironía, la ironía de un destino con dos caminos…

Él había decidido.

—Yo soy un servidor de Atenea, sólo eso, yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_I could feel at the time  
There was no way of knowing  
Fallen leaves in the night  
Who can say where they're blowing  
As free as the wind  
Hopefully learning  
Why the sea on the tide  
Has no way of turning._

_More than this, _Roxy Music.


	3. III Géminis

**III. GÉMINIS**

**SIDE A**

_It's my own desire  
it's my own reward.  
help me to decide  
help me make the most of freedom  
and our pleasure  
nothing ever last forever.  
everybody wants to rule the world._

_Everybody wants to rule the world, _Tears for fears.

* * *

En la casa de Géminis, siempre son dos… pase lo que pase, siempre son dos…

Esa era la sentencia perdida en la inmensa vulgaridad de la ordinariez del mundo, así, sus rutas se mantendrán paralelas, como las de Castor y Pólux.

Saga se piensa a sí mismo como un indigente mental, inválido genial, víctima de su tiempo, atrapado por deseos inconfesables y por pensamientos cada vez más pecaminosos, la disociación de su propia personalidad dan al traste con lo que más quiere ocultar: a su hermano gemelo, a Kanon… Kanon que representa todo aquello que él sería incapaz de hacer, pero que alguna vez ha pensado.

El dolor de cabeza a menudo le ataca, en especial en esos episodios en los cuales escucha la voz… la voz gutural que se ha clavado en lo más profundo del cerebro, que el arranca poco a poco lo que le queda de cordura, a veces, se encuentra desvanecido en el piso sin recordar bien por qué es que está ahí tirado.

A Kanon, aquello la primera vez le hizo gracia, observaba con ojos avispados, cristalinos, acusadores y algo murmuró acerca de ser un "_recipiente_", pero entonces Saga no entendió del todo esas palabras.

El único que en ese entonces sabía de esa dualidad era Shion, el _Strategos_.

—Cabrón, hijo de la gran puta —farfulló mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, hacia Sagitario. Era un secreto a grandes voces que Shion deseaba que el siguiente custodio fuese otro caballero protector del fuego de Prometeo—, por mí todos y cada uno de ustedes, hijos del fuego, pueden arder en la hoguera… —maldijo.

Algunas veces se preguntaba porque es que tanto le afectaba el saber eso, mustio entendía que ese poder lo quería para sí… el poder de gobernar el mundo… de deshacerse de todo aquello que estorbe a sus deseos impíos… todo.

De mal talente subía hasta el templo del centauro, del sabio, del tocado por los dioses: Aioros, y en momentos como ese, sólo iba a verle para obtener la osadía de los hombres guerreros, el mundo del placer y su saciedad calamitosa.

Sus labios carnosos… deshacerlo en un beso como la muerte, aplastarlo, comérselo en un delirio hambriento, hacerse desaparecer hasta la absorción recíproca y total. Va imaginando el encuentro sexual extendiéndose así hasta su conclusión, en la emoción sensual, deslumbrante como la amplitud majestuosa de un oratorio.

La fuerza del cuerpo entregada por completo a su placer.

Porque en ese sometimiento, en esa franca agresión sexual, encontraba la manera de castigarle por ser mejor, por ser perfecto y por demostrarle que no es un sacrosanto hijo del fuego, sino un depravado ansioso por ser follado y venirse como loco.

Pasó francamente agresivo por el templo que le separaba de su destino: Capricornio, y aunque Shura no le cerró el paso, tampoco le invitó a continuar, dejaron entrever la antipatía que sentían el uno por el otro…

El hecho de pensar en todo lo que le haría a Aioros había bastado para endurecer su sexo hasta el borde del dolor, la ropa le apretaba tratando de contener la visible erección.

Las puertas de Sagitario…

Se adentró sin anunciarse, con una sonrisa, la vestimenta y el cuerpo parecen indisociables, trascendidos por el andar etéreo, de una soltura sobrecogedora, nueva.

Una extraño presentimiento le hizo mantenerse oculto, entre las sombras, incluso disfrazando su cosmos al máximo… y había hecho bien… gemidos, susurros, pequeños ronroneos que provenían de la cámara privada…

"_Pequeña puta…_", pensó para sus adentros, a saber con quién carajo se estaba revolcando Aioros.

Conocía a su acompañante, lo conocía, le era familiar… antes de verlo ya lo había reconocido… se apresuró con el corazón trémulo… se apresuró para morir ante la imagen…

Aioros de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el piso jadeaba, emitía esa clase de ruidillos que él conocía, así a cuatro puntos se sometía a los deseos de otro hombre, era nada más y nada menos que Kanon, su otra mitad, su gran secreto. Se lo follaba con fuerza, haciendo que los músculos del cuerpo de Aioros se tensaran…

De entrada, lo que primeramente deseó, fue matarlos a los dos… despedazarlos y enviar los pedazos a otra dimensión, desaparecer para siempre sus restos, después sintió el dolor de la culpa cuando escuchó al Arconte de Sagitario.

—Saga… —murmuró entrecortadamente.

"_¿Saga?_", inquirió.

—Menuda broma… estúpido Kanon… —la respuesta era obvia: Kanon se estaba haciendo pasar por él; Aioros febrilmente se entregaba al placer en ese polvo de miedo.

Ardió en furia… y la parte más humana que aún le quedaba tembló de desconcierto y de pena, conocía el corazón oscuro y rencoroso de Kanon, sabía con certeza que aquello era otra más de sus jodidas venganzas para hacerle ver que "_todo lo suyo le pertenecía_", eso era lo último que le había dicho, "_mío, así tenga que destrozar todo lo que está a tu alrededor_"… y lo estaba haciendo…

Saga tragó saliva, apretó los puños… con todo, no podía dejar de observar, no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado por la imagen de aquella copia suya montándose el polvo del siglo… era como verse a sí mismo follándose a Aioros, y siendo él, como espectador, la síntesis del placer… la erección en su cuerpo no amainó, al contrario, crecía, se endurecía más… le masacraba...

Al mismo tiempo su cabello brillante empezaba a volverse ceniciento, ondeaba siniestro a su alrededor mientras la sonrisa espeluznante se dibuja en los labios.

—Ya tendré tiempo de encargarme de los dos… —siseó.

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Things could be so different now  
it used to be so civilized  
you will always wonder how  
it could have been if you'd only lied  
it's too late to change events  
it's time to face the consequence  
for delivering the proof  
in the policy of truth._

_Policy of truth, _Depeche Mode.


	4. IV Cáncer

**IV. CÁNCER**

**SIDE A**

_You turn around, so hot and dry.  
You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive.  
Get out of my way! Get out of my sight!  
I'm not attracted go-go deeper tonight.  
Hey, what's your word? What's your game?  
I know your business but I don't know your name..._

_Dangerous, _Roxette.

* * *

Desde que era un niño había sido una criatura siniestra, hijo bastardo de un capo siciliano y una de sus meretrices. Drake Maccione, gustaba de jugar en los rincones de la casa con esas luces… las luces que nadie parecía ver, sólo él, eso le gustaba, que nadie más interrumpiera sus juegos, que nadie más supiera de _sus _luces, cómo él las llamaba.

Mirella, su madre, era una mujer joven, bella, peculiarmente seductora, a todas luces una mujer acostumbrada a la buena vida y por supuesto no a las responsabilidades de tener un crío, sin embargo lo había tenido a él por conveniencia, para extorsionar al padre, y porque ella presentía que Drake no era un niño normal, lo sentía cuando latía en su vientre, sabía que ese niño sería diferente… por alguna razón tenía la seguridad de que el no nato se convertiría en un portal entre los mundos.

Las estrellas no mentían.

Su madre, y a la vez la madre de su madre, provenían de una larga estirpe de mujeres que tenían el don de leer en los astros, interpretar los signos.

Mirella, estaba obsesionada con la muerte, con eso que llamaban "_la vida después de la muerte_", tenía una amplia colección de fotografías de estudio, de esas que durante el siglo XIX se acostumbraba conservar como último recuerdo de los difuntos, también tenía en el desván, entre los baúles de maderas finas, máscaras mortuorias de su familia.

—_Mio bambino_… ven, acércate —dijo cuando Drake se escondió tras unas cajas—, ven… no tengas miedo…

Le tendió la blanca mano y lo atrajo, le mostró el dantesco espectáculo, observo el tránsito de la vida hacia la muerte, tal como ella lo llamaba.

—Un día, tú controlarás los dos mundos… lo sé… —susurró cuando sus dedos infantiles tocaron aquellos rostros de gesto descompuesto.

—¿Para qué las guardas, _mamma_? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

—Algunas son como trofeos… esa de allá —le señaló una espantosa máscara de una mujer entrada en años con un rictus de dolor—, la tía Vicenza, mujer horrorosa y persignada; aquel… —esta vez le señaló el rostro de un hombre joven que tenía aspecto severo—, el primo Simone… siempre quiso arrastrarme con él hacia… en fin, algunas son un triunfo, mi triunfo sobre sus vidas miserables —comentó Mirella.

—Son horribles —arguyó el niño.

—Algún día yo estaré entre estas máscaras…

—¿En serio? —inquirió Drake tocando el rostro de su madre—, eres muy bonita _mamma_, seguramente tu máscara será hermosa…

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí.

—Tú tienes que preparar mi máscara… sólo tú —comentó ella acariciando su cabeza, como si fuese una charla amorosa cualquiera entre un hijo y una madre.

Drake nunca olvidó esas máscaras, ni esos gestos… nunca… en sus pesadillas a menudo observaba las caras de dolor de aquellas máscaras mortuorias…

Cuando llegó al Templo del Gran Cangrejo, el pulso le latía en las sienes, estaba rabioso, como un animal acorralado… y se sentía como uno, literal. Se llevó las manos al cabello desordenado y estuvo por tirar de él.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua, mismo que vació de golpe, luego otro… y al final, cuando no fue suficiente, tomó la botella de whisky y le dio un trago.

Maldijo el día en el que se metió con el Arconte de Piscis, con Afrodita. Lo maldijo profundamente, ante todos los dioses, con todas las palabras altisonantes que se le vinieron a la mente…

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nadie se va a enterar… ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera es que la _Cosa Nostra_, vaya a venir con todos sus hijos de puta, por mí… —se dijo a sí mismo—, cabrón de mierda, afeminado de estola… —volvió a despotricar en contra de Afrodita.

Dentro de su peculiar concepción de la vida hasta entonces, nada habría pasado si el imbécil de Afrodita hubiese mantenido los condenados pantalones cerrados… pero visto estaba que eso era demasiado pedirle, y si de menos fuera discreto… él lo pasaría por alto… su estúpido romance con el todavía más estúpido Arconte de Tauro: Albretch…

—Y tal vez ese inútil seguiría vivo… ¡Já! —satirizó.

Cuando se observó en el espejo del baño la imagen siniestra que le devolvió le hizo proferir un chasquido con la lengua, un ojo completamente derramado, y el otro… le estaba temblando.

Deseaba, ante todo, empotrar al bastardo de Afrodita y su delicado culo en la cama, hasta que pidiera piedad, hasta abrirlo en canal… deseaba… hacerle pagar cara la humillación… ¡Irse a revolcar con el tarado de Tauro!

Por alguna razón recordó las máscaras mortuorias… hacía tanto tiempo que no las recordaba, en su niñez habían representado tantos terrores, y ahora que era un adolescente, ya ni siquiera le aterraba la idea… ya no, pensó que eran trofeos, medallas únicamente… eso había dicho ella... tragó saliva espesa con gusto a sangre y whisky, tragó la hiel que le estaba consumiendo, que siempre había estado latente y rio, acabó por carcajearse de su patético estado…

Caminó hacia la habitación principal del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, abrió el candado del arcón a los pies de la cama, sacó la urna de cristal que tenía envuelta en terciopelo, la descubrió despacio…

—¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Quieres compañía, _mamma_? —preguntó tranquilamente a la cabeza que estaba ahí dentro, conservada casi perfectamente, bajo rituales secretos de conservación, todavía bella, con un gesto tranquilo.

Esa misma noche localizó el lugar en donde Afrodita había enterrado clandestinamente el cuerpo de Albretch, seguramente un lugar que guardaba algún recuerdo cursilón… no le costó nada el apoderarse del fuego mortuorio que ardía sobre la tumba, sólo él podía verlo… agradecía eso, tener la clave para encontrar a quién fuese…

Regresó al refugio, a su templo… una vez ahí abrió el portal del Inframundo, abrió el camino al _Yomotsu_, depositó el fuego fatuo que llevaba: el alma de Albretch…

Congraciando aún más su obra, hizo brotar, a la orden de sus dedos, la máscara mortuoria del anterior Arconte de Tauro, en el muro de su templo, casi le conmovió su rostro doliente… casi, se acercó para observarle detenidamente.

—Alégrate, le dará un gusto fenomenal a Afrodita verte por aquí… si es que se acuerda, ya sabemos que le basta esto —se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, sobándose lascivamente—, para olvidar…

Sus risas espeluznantes llenaron el cuarto templo en medio de la noche…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Feeling unknown  
and you"re all alone  
flesh and bone  
by the telephone  
lift up the receiver  
I"ll make you a believer  
I will deliver  
you know I"m a forgiver.  
Reach out and touch faith  
your own personal jesus  
reach out and touch faith._

_Personal Jesus,_ Depeche Mode.


	5. V Leo

**V. LEO**

**SIDE A**

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
gonna take some time to do the things we never had.  
The wild dogs cry out in the night  
as they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right_

_Africa_, Toto.

* * *

El zafarrancho comenzó por nada. El jodido melio había despertado con ánimos competitivos y le había instado a correr hasta la ciudad. Era fin de semana, por ende, el encuartelamiento era levantado para casi todos, a menos claro que tuviesen específicamente que guardar el refugio, unos cuantos se quedaban ahí por placer.

En cuanto Aioros le había encomendado la lista de lo que debía traer del mercado, había salido arrastrando los pies… y es que estaba completamente seguro de que la razón para encargarle esa tarea doméstica, obedecía más bien a "darle aire", entre sus ocupaciones con Shion y las otras… las extraoficiales, a veces se sentía como una clase de estorbo, y Milo gritándole desde escaleras arriba que si lo habían lanzado a la calle, no le ayudaba.

Corrieron como dos críos… para fastidiarse después sobre quién había tardado más.

—Estás gordo Aioria… —farfulló el melio.

—Por supuesto que no, pedazo de animal, lo que pasa es que tú estás demasiado enclenque —refunfuñó el otro.

—¿Enclenque? ¡Bah! Lo dices por envidioso… —discretamente el melio bajó la vista hasta sus piernas para comprobar si es que estaba tan menudo como lo hacía sonar su compañero—, en fin, ¿qué más te falta?

—Queso feta, aceitunas… higos… —enlistó de memoria con el ceño fruncido.

En realidad los higos con miel de Ática, eran para él, desde la última vez que se había comido todos los de Aioros, enfermo como estaba del estómago, le había dicho que en adelante él mismo tendría que comprar lo que tanto le gustaba, y tardó un tiempo en juntar el poco dinero que tenía disponible para comprar un frasco.

—¿Higos con miel? ¿Ves? Te pondrás gordo si sigues comiendo tantos…

—Cierra la puta boca…

—Acabarás peleando con la corona y las grebas de Leo…

El aprendiz de Leo no le contestó nada, sólo por no seguir discutiendo estupideces que no llegaban a ningún lado. Lo ignoró, sabía que lo que más le pesaba al rubio, era que lo ignorasen.

Se detuvieron un momento en la entrada de un restaurante para turistas y observaron a las mujeres sirias bailar y retorcerse cadenciosamente, el melio aprovechó la distracción para quitarle el frasco de medio kilo de higos de las manos.

Luego corrió a toda prisa con el tesoro, mientras Aioria vociferaba como rabioso a sus espaldas, hasta que llegaron al Teatro de Dionisio, el melio bajó los escalones de tres en tres, seguido de cerca por su compañero… y una vez en la plancha principal, empezó a arrojar el frasco hacia arriba provocando al otro.

—¡Joder! Milo pareces un maldito crío…

—Anda, ¿no me lo vas a quitar? —se burló.

Aioria cabreado como estaba, lanzó contra Milo un breve rayo de su puño al mismo tiempo que éste había arrojado el frasco al aire… ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para atraparlo… el frasco de cristal acabó por estrellarse en el piso derramando todo su contenido…

La mirada furibunda de Aioria dejó sin palabras a su compañero.

—Yo… lo siento…

—¡Eres un estúpido! No sé cómo es que te aguanto ¡Es más! ¡No sé cómo es que te toleran, hijo de nadie!—ladró, antes de que acabara rompiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo dio la vuelta iracundo, y lo dejó ahí plantando.

Milo se sintió bastante miserable.

Miserable por haber fastidiado a Aioria, su primer amigo, y prácticamente el único… y también fue miserable por sus palabras…

Poco después echó a andar, arrastrando los pies, de regreso al mercado para distraerse un poco, para tener los cojones de ir a buscarlo.

Aioria, por entonces, iba de regreso al Santuario, por la vereda escondida, dejó botadas las cosas que le había pedido Aioros a los pies del árbol, de su favorito, y trepó… era un gran trepador de árboles, amaba sentarse en las ramas gruesas y altas, y desde ahí sentir el viento.

Maldijo a Milo Kyrgiakos una vez más. Suspiró, recargó la cabeza contra el tronco y rememoró: precisamente estaba sentado en ese árbol la primera vez que vio al melio, perdido, destacaba sobre la estudiada dejadez de los demás por la presencia que le confería una distinción sobria… le cayó medianamente bien… se hicieron amigos muy pronto, y luego rebasaron juntos una frontera que tal vez hubiese sido mejor no rebasar…

Un día le dijo directo "_Te gustan los hombres_", él lo negó y le preguntó cómo es que lo sabía, el otro simplemente dijo "_No lo sabía, sólo estaba lanzando dardos a ver cuál pegaba_", ambos rieron. Lo había descubierto.

Después le dijo "_Cierra los ojos_" y muy obediente los cerró… acto seguido, lo besó en los labios, con torpeza, el acto en sí, había sido sumamente sensual.

—Oye… baja de ahí… —susurró una voz conocida.

—Estás aquí…

—Discúlpame… no era mi intención… —admitió.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes?

—Ya me he disculpado… ¿qué más quieres que haga? —farfulló el orgulloso aprendiz de escorpión.

El ateniense bajó de un salto preciso, quedó delante del melio, lo observó de cabeza a pies con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, tan felinos, lo analizó lentamente, como sopesando si seguía furioso o no…

Milo, se acercó aún más, hasta que su nariz chocó con la de su compañero, buscó sus labios, despacio, cuidadoso, notaba claramente que Aioria seguía colérico, así que lo hizo con cuidado, lo besó, como otras veces había hecho, le pasó primero un brazo por los hombros, mismo que el aprendiz de Leo rechazó, aun así lo intentó, esta vez con los dos… y mientras forcejeaban, uno por tocarlo y el otro por no dejarse tocar, acabaron cayendo sobre el pasto, al pie del árbol, entre risas y un breve escarceo amoroso que no llegó a nada más que a eso: a un jugueteo.

Ambos observaban la copa del árbol moverse al compás del viento, ambos eran unos efebos tratando de jugar a ser mayores.

—Aioria…

—¿Qué?

—Me fastidia que te enojes conmigo… —confesó.

—Pues deja de joderme —le lanzó de inmediato.

—Tienes un genio de los mil carajos —respondió sacando un frasco con higos de una de las bolsas que él mismo llevaba, uno más grande que el que había roto, lo empujó hasta dejarlo a su lado—, lo siento…

Aioria le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Fue el rubio quien más tarde sacó una navaja de entre los pliegues de la ropa.

—Cuando te conocí fue aquí, saltaste de este árbol, como gato... así que… vale la pena dejar un recordatorio…

—¿Recordatorio de qué?

—Ya verás…

Se puso a tallar, al pie del árbol, sus iniciales en letras griegas, la "A" y la letra "M".

—No sabía que ibas a declararme tu amor aquí —bromeó el ojiverde.

—No tonto… es un recordatorio, de que tú y yo, siempre seremos amigos… es una promesa…

—Siempre… toda la vida…

—Y después de ella…

—No me jodas Milo, eso es mucho tiempo de calentarme las bolas…

Acabaron ahogados en sus propias risas, caminaron de regreso al Santuario cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, ambas sombras se proyectaban juntas en el cenit del día, como tantos años sería de la misma forma…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,  
you know in the end, I'll always be there.  
But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,  
take a look all around, and I'll be there.  
I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
I promise you, I promise you I will._

_The promise, _When in Rome.


	6. VI Virgo

**VI. VIRGO**

**SIDE A**

_When you call my name  
Feels like a little prayer  
And down on my knees  
I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour  
I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer  
You know I'll take there._

_Like a prayer, _Madonna.

* * *

"_¿Qué es el sufrimiento y la felicidad?_", se había preguntado incontables veces a las orillas del Ganges mientras llevaba a cabo el ritual tradicional de la ducha ceremonial en las aguas sagradas.

Esa pregunta había sido la constante de su vida desde que había llegado al pequeño monasterio a la edad de cinco años… "_¿Qué es el sufrimiento y la felicidad?_", y tarde, después, con los años, con el aprendizaje, entendió que no era sino un estado mental que obedecía a la esencia mundana e inherente del ser humano.

Una vez Akbar, su maestro, el anterior Arconte de Virgo, le dijo que "_todas las actividades, todo lo que contenía el Samsara nunca tenía límite, por lo cual ellos elegían limitar sus actividades_", ellos como descendientes de la casa de Virgo, eran los principales representantes de la impartición del veredicto justo, de la mediación entre hombres y divinidades, ellos eran algo así como una ley suprema que mediaba perfectamente, al menos así había sido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Shaka Desai, "_el señor de la tierra_", porque eso significaba su apellido, el que tuvo alguna vez, había nacido acunado por _Alpha Virginis_ o _Spica_, de acuerdo al viejo astrólogo de la respetada casta de los _Kaniyar_, astrólogos de renombre, ese niño estaba predestinado para algo más allá de la vida común y corriente, así fue que llegó primero al monasterio budista, para seguir la senda de la Iluminación… y luego a la orden sagrada de los guerreros de Atenea…

Llegar a la Iluminación, al Nirvana… comprender cuál era el sufrimiento humano y poder remediarlo… pero se enfrentaba también al vicio de la raza humana por hacerse daño, por dominar unos sobre otros… le viera por dónde le viera, todo se convertía en un paradigma, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por ser una divinidad que trajera luz…

Sentado en el sitial en forma de flor de loto, dentro del templo de la Virgen, había dedicado sus días a alejar la perplejidad de sí mismo… hasta que empezó a tener dudas… dudas mundanas…

Lo mundano le llamaba poderosamente la atención…

A su mente vino un nombre: Aioria Deligiannis. El Arconte de Leo, el hombre que había nacido bajo el amparo de los guerreros protectores del fuego de Prometeo… elemental de fuego… y es que Shaka, justo el que se acercaba a la divinidad entre todo lo terrenal, había roto un día su voto de celibato y lo había pagado caro, pues se dio cuenta de que una vez que conoció el placer sexual, el deseo, ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya no había marcha atrás.

Sólo rememorar los ojos verdes, la piel morena… la tensión de los músculos, el sudor salino en su piel… sus manos que viajaban por el cuerpo laxo…

El nudo en el estómago se anticipaba al placer culpable y a la excitación que sentía al pensar en ello…

Porque sí, se sentía excitado… y se supone que esa clase de sensaciones mundanas, no tendría por qué conocerlas.

Entre sus piernas empezaba a sentir la molestia, el hormigueo que nacía en aquella parte y que parecía lanzar descargas electrizantes por todo el cuerpo, levantando cada huérfano vello en su cuerpo, cada poro… la imagen se le vino encima, completa, pornográfica, la suya, la de él mismo con las piernas abiertas, con los muslos abrazándose a las caderas de ese griego, de eso hombre, pidiendo para sí, lo que él estaba bien dispuesto a dar…

Era un fracaso… ¿O tal vez no?

"_¿Cómo podría saber qué es lo que tengo que abandonar si antes no lo conozco?_", se preguntó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el castigo de su cuerpo materializado en una erección, firme, precisa.

"_Para aprender, es necesario desaprender y luego volver a la senda de la enseñanza_", quiso justificarse.

Tenía que ser un pecador más allá de cualquier límite, de sus tres prohibiciones, ya había rotos dos: pobreza, celibato e inofensividad… las dos últimas… "_¿Acaso no Siddharta dejó una vida mundana que lo llevó a la iluminación?_", su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando de una manera… humillante.

Murmuraba un canto en Pali, una lengua muy antigua, alababa en esa breve música la bondad, la sabiduría, la compasión y la moralidad, trataba de olvidarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo entre las piernas y de lo que el simple pensamiento, al evocar a ese amante, le provocaba. El sexo y el placer rápido que termina tan pronto… tan veloz…

"_¿Qué es más importante? ¿Satisfacer mil deseos o… dominar uno de ellos?_" inquirió poniendo más sal a la herida.

En ese instante, cuando la última estrofa de aquel canto en Pali se escapaba de sus labios sintió el cosmos de uno de sus compañeros, el de Milo, el Arconte de Escorpión…

¿Qué hacía ahí a esas horas? No lo sabía… ¿Qué quería? Eso tampoco lo sabía… o tal vez sí… pero iba a pretender que no… ¿Satisfacer su curiosidad, la de ese otro griego, y la propia? ¿Pretender que no sabía a lo que venía? ¿Ser inofensivo?

—¿Qué buscas en este recinto? —inquirió el Arconte de Virgo.

—Palabras bruscas hacia este pobre peregrino —ironizó el melio—, tal vez sólo un remanso de paz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que encontrarás lo perdido, aquí?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que busco para encontrar…? —le contestó jugando con las palabras… acercándose con acritud…

Y Shaka Desai, no se lo impidió…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry (so lonely)  
nowhere to go nothing to do with my time  
I get lonely so lonely living on my own  
Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast  
and everything is coming down on me down on me  
I go crazy oh so crazy living on my own._

_Living on my own, _Queen.


	7. VII Libra

**VII. LIBRA**

**SIDE A**

_I had no illusions  
that I'd ever find a glimpse  
of summer's heatwaves in your eyes  
you did what you did to me  
now it's history, I see  
here's my comeback on the road again  
things will happen while they can  
I will wait here for my man tonight  
it's easy when you're big in japan_

_Big in Japan, _Alphaville

* * *

Arrugó la carta en su mano, con la endeble fuerza de su puño, su piel ajada, fina y tensa, parecía que los huesos de las manos iban a desgarrar la breve carne, casi pellejo tirante, y es que los años no habían pasado en vano, aunque su corazón hubiese latido sólo el total de dos centenares de días… el cuerpo había envejecido hasta la decrepitud… pero el espíritu jamás… ese se seguía conservando joven, fuerte, vigoroso, como siempre…

Con todo, había hecho un berrinche de antología, de esos que solía montarse cuando era muchísimo más joven y su rostro no estaba devastado.

El viejo había llorado.

Todavía tenía fuerza para llorar, el lagrimal parecía no haber agotado jamás la fuente de agua… y lo peor del caso es que seguía doliendo, con la misma intensidad que los primeros años.

—Parece tan vacío el Santuario —observó el joven castaño.

—Físicamente lo está, pero, creo que los recintos zodiacales aún conservan parte del espíritu, de la esencia, de sus moradores originales, al andar por ellos… se puede sentir todavía su presencia… aguardan… aguardan el tiempo necesario —respondió Shion mientras caminaba lentamente con Dohko por el Salón Maestro.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, o más bien estaba aletargando el instante en el cuál sus caminos se bifurcarían.

Una vez que se cerraron las pesadas puertas dobles tras ellos, Dohko se quedó recargado contra ellas, parecía que sostenía su peso en la espalda.

—¿Puedo hablarte con sinceridad…? —inquirió esperando más que su respuesta, su mirada.

Shion se volvió hacia su _parabatai_, sonrió con aquella clase de sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando estaba a punto de decir alguna incoherencia, como cuando eran aprendices.

—Puedes, siempre has podido… mejor dicho, siempre lo has hecho, me parezca o no.

—Pensé egoístamente en beneficiarme con… el _Misophetamenos_, pensé… en que tal vez sería algo bueno el hecho de poder esperar hasta la siguiente era… si con ello podía alargar mi tiempo a tu lado —reveló a quemarropa.

La sonrisa de Shion se desdibujo lentamente para convertirse en un gesto entre resignación y comprensión.

—Siempre fuimos dos polos opuestos, ¿no es así?, siempre estábamos mirando en dos direcciones diferentes.

—Lo sé… a veces me preguntaba si Sage nos había dejado juntos como una especie de morbosa lección… hasta que con el tiempo, al observar a los otros con sus pares, entendí que fue muy hábil dotándonos a cada uno de la mitad que era opuesta… buscando el equilibrio entre guerreros… uno confiriendo al otro aquello que no poseía…

—¿Y qué es lo que no poseías tú? —preguntó con ingenuidad el lemuriano.

—Mi primer respuesta sería sosiego —aseguró.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Mi incapacidad para vivir solo… me dio una pareja de la que difícilmente me podría separar a quién no podría dejar, a quién jamás abandonaría en la batalla, y me he preguntado si más bien sería un castigo.

—Vaya, no sé si eso me hace sentir como un acierto en tu vida o si es una maldición… —pronunció con cierto dolor el joven _Strategos_.

—_Carpe diem_ —pronunció en su perfecto latín el chino.

—Volveremos a encontrarnos, cuando sea nuestro tiempo, estoy seguro, los astros así lo marcan, mirando en dos direcciones diferentes…

—Y yo, voy a insistir siempre en que regreses a mi lado… en que vuelvas a luchar conmigo, como mi _parabatai_, eso no va a cambiar…

Dohko caminó hasta donde estaba Shion, apesadumbrado, en silencio, el breve tacto de sus dedos en el rostro del lemuriano se convirtió en un recuerdo para toda la eternidad, lo mismo que sus labios… lo mismo que la caricia cuerpo a cuerpo cuando tiene que llegar la separación.

Pocas palabras intercambiadas, ninguna declaración, ninguna promesa. El chino se preguntó cómo se las va a arreglar con esa separación. Está seguro que durante mucho tiempo el recuerdo le impedirá amar, y más adelante, acabará encontrando, inventando, cómo hacer para no morir.

Sentado frente a la cascada de Rozan, velando siempre la torre que mantiene sellados a los espectros mes tras mes, año tras año, escribe cartas, cartas que van y vienen, respuestas que no siempre son lo que espera.

Siempre le ruega que vaya o que le permita ir, pero se enfrenta a la negativa, aun así, solicita lo mismo…

Todo está decidido ya. Dohko todavía no sabe que ya lo sabe. Está en lo inmaculado del vacío, en el espacio de la creación, ante la obligación de escribirse, ese pasado que considera ahora falto de relieve va a domarlo con la punta de los dedos que escriben, a ponerlo guapo y a hacerlo verdadero para gustarle, a inventarlo para librarse de él de una vez. Siempre en vano.

Ante la última negativa, el chino empezó a construir un palacio de soledad, mayor al que jamás se hubiese visto, el más impresionante, para nutrir en él, una desdicha maravillosa.

Para buscarse un breve consuelo a sus días… para buscar el sosiego en otro cuerpo, en otra persona, en otro abismo… en los brazos de una mujer que ha tomado como _su_ mujer, para acompañar su letargo, pero bien sabe que no va a durar por siempre… y lo ha hecho por despecho, por soledad, por ser rebelde una vez más aunque el ojo esté atento a la cascada.

Pasan los años y después del silencio sobrevienen los torrentes de cartas, de reclamos que van y vienen.

Hasta que un buen día llegó esa carta, esa última, la que sabe a despedida, la que le confirma lo que él ya ha visto en la constelación de Aries, que se está apagando…

"_Carpe diem_" decía al final.

Se extinguía y desaparecía Shion de Aries… el hombre con esa soberanía heredada de la noche de los tiempos, y que es un mundo en sí, desaparecía del Santuario y dejaba de velar por Atenea y por el mundo, el hueco de su existencia se sentía, se respiraba.

Por eso había llorado.

El viejo había llorado…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the  
plans you're makin'  
then tell me one thing more before I go  
tell me how am I suppose to live without you  
now that I've been lovin' you so long  
how am I suppose to live without you  
how am I suppose to carry on  
when all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_How am I suppose to live without you, _Michael Bolton.


	8. VIII Escorpión

**VIII. ESCORPIÓN**

**SIDE A**

_I don't need to fall at your feet  
Just 'cause you cut me to the bone  
And I won't miss the way that you kiss me  
We were never carved in stone  
If I don't listen to the talk of the town  
Then maybe I can fool myself.  
I'll get over you.. I know I will  
I'll pretend my ship's not sinking  
And I'll tell myself I'm over you  
'cause I'm the king of wishful thinking._

_King of wishful thinking, _Go West.

* * *

—¿Sabes por qué la técnica del Escorpión es piadosa? —inquirió Quirón a su joven aprendiz, Milo.

El niño sonrió con cierta sorna, conocía la respuesta de memoria.

—Claro, porque es un técnica que permite al enemigo recapitular y rendirse durante los primeros catorce aguijonazos, por supuesto que la víctima experimentará un profundo dolor a medida que las Agujas Escarlatas hieren su cuerpo…

—Y ¿Por qué es tan letal Antares, la quinceava aguja? —bombardeó al niño que se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Porque… son quince las estrellas del Escorpión y Antares o _Alpha Scorpii_ es la más letal… —respondió dudoso, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo… —murmuró el Arconte de Escorpión, mientras sacaba de un pequeño terrario que tenía preparado, un escorpión. Tomó con presteza al animal y lo colocó sobre el escritorio de madera—. Teóricamente es así, quince estrellas son las que enmarcan al Escorpión, siendo el corazón Antares. La aguja escarlata perfora cada punto vital de un cuerpo humano, inyectando el veneno… cada estrella de la constelación bajo la cual se ha nacido. La técnica de los nacidos bajo _Alpha Scorpii_, como tú o como yo, es parecida a la de este animal.

—No es un _Imperator_ —farfullo el discípulo, observando de cerca al artrópodo que se movía sobre la superficie.

—No, no lo es y sin embargo, éste es el más venenoso dentro del orden de los _Scorpiones_.

—Parece muy insignificante.

—¿Insignificante? ¿Te parece? —bromeó el caballero dorado con una sonrisa parca.

—Mmmh… sí…

Quirón levantó al animal y lo colocó sobre su palma, el color ambarino del animal de unos diez centímetros, brillaba en la piel del hombre, cuyos ojos penetrantes, igual de ambarinos, observaban al niño.

—Te presento al _Androctonus_, el "matador de hombres", eso significa su nombre… aunque es más pequeño que el _Imperator_, es más letal, es el más venenoso del mundo, los escorpiones al igual que tú, lanzan una descarga menor de veneno, como un ataque defensivo, lo mismo que las Agujas Escarlatas, y cuando es necesario atravesar más de una vez a su presa, como medio ofensivo, la cantidad de veneno incrementa… como Antares que es el clímax de la técnica de los guerreros del octavo templo. Las primeras agujas son un preveneno con algunas toxinas peptídicas que van mermando las capacidades del adversario… Antares es la última y la más letal porque con ella la concentración de toxinas peptídicas es mucho más intensa, es fulminante, no tiene que ver con la cantidad sino con la calidad del veneno…

Cuando Milo, que escuchaba atento, intentó tocar la prominente cauda del escorpión este le atacó clavando dolorosamente el aguijón en la mano.

—Mierda —maldijo.

—No te preocupes, tú al igual que este escorpión, te encuentras ya envenenado, y eres inmune, lo mismo que yo… aunque, afortunadamente, no eres una especie de arma biológica como otros caballeros a lo largo de la historia.

El agujero en su piel no sangraba, pero le causaba un dolor punzante.

—La técnica es misericordiosa en sí porque permite purgar a la presa y decidir si desea vivir o convertirse en la víctima, pero también es cierto que físicamente la estratagema es conveniente… a veces la decisión no depende de la conciencia del enemigo.

—¿Cómo es eso? El dolor les haría pedir clemencia, ¿no? —observó el rubio frunciendo las cejas.

—Sí y no… ¿Recuerdas que ocurre químicamente en el cuerpo una vez que el veneno ha entrado al torrente sanguíneo? Te lo dije hace tiempo —reprendió, esperando no recibir una respuesta estúpida, Quirón era así, severo.

—Bloquea ciertos canales de potasio…

—El veneno de las agujas interrumpe la transmisión nerviosa viciándola, todo ocurre desde los procesos intracelulares, en términos sencillos ataca las neuronas, por eso es que tienes un porcentaje mayor para vencer, porque altera el sistema nervioso desde la primer aguja incrustada… la víctima experimenta cambios a nivel químico dentro del cuerpo, lo cuál te da el tiempo suficiente para preparar la concentración mayor de veneno y cosmos para la última aguja, si fuese necesaria —bajó al escorpión que empezaba a caminar lánguido por el brazo, lo dejó de nueva cuenta sobre el escritorio—. Más adelante cuando puedas dominar tu propio cosmos, tus sentidos se agudizarán y serás capaz de detectar la temperatura de otros cuerpos, incluso podrás detectar el pulso, los latidos… todo eso Milo, tiene que ser un mapa claro para poder atacar, incluso para vivir, tu vida se verá dominada siempre por el veneno… y aquí es en donde debes tener cuidado.

—¿Por qué? El veneno ya no me afecta…

—A ti no, a los que te rodean… aunque no serías capaz de envenenar a nadie, si no le atacas, las toxinas corren por tu cuerpo, por todos los fluidos, por la sangre, la saliva, el sudor, el semen… y encontrarás personas que tal vez presenten cierta alergia y escozor hacia ti, otros más podrían presentar justo lo contrario…

Los ojos azules de Milo se abrieron interesados mientras observaba su propio cuerpo como un artífice raro.

—Los síntomas de la intoxicación incluyen la producción de adrenalina… tú sabes que la adrenalina puede ser placentera, puede crear descontrol y adicción, la intoxicación que más adelante desarrollarás lleva consigo la responsabilidad de ser juicioso…

—No entiendo…

—Lo entenderás un día… y espero que sepas controlarlo…

Mientras Milo se encontraba en su templo, desparramado casi sobre la silla, moviendo la cucharilla dentro del café automáticamente, se devanaba los sesos enfrascado en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de una tarde muchos años atrás, cuando él sólo era un aprendiz...

Al mismo tiempo evocaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Los recuerdos de los besos ignominiosos, sensuales, atrabancados tal vez, que le devolvía el Arconte de Acuario: Camus Etienne Valois, lo rememoraba y se regodeaba en el placer malsano de recorrer cada segundo a su lado, cada instante previo al placer orgiástico…

"_Eres como un vicio_" le había dicho, "_te maldigo y me maldigo por no poder dejarte, apenas te acercas y te deseo_"… le confesó entre gemidos.

Algo similar una vez le dijo Aioria, su… ¿amigo?, en palabras más soeces, más bruscas, "_Me dan ganas de follarte hasta que pidas clemencia, destilas sexo_"…

Tuvo que reír, y reír a carcajada viva por la ironía… se preguntaba íntimamente si no acaso el producto del descontrol propio y el que ejercía sobre la otredad… tendría que ver con eso precisamente… con esa toxicidad que intrínsecamente poseía.

—A tu salud entonces, Afrodita… —murmuró en voz alta mientras levantaba la taza a un altar imaginario y daba un sorbo—, ¿quién soy yo para desdeñar lo que se me ha dado? —inquirió soberbio— ¿O se trata de algo más profundo… que aún me resta por aprender? —negó con la cabeza de inmediato tratando de alejar ese pensamiento que se le antojaba demasiado sensible… más de lo que quería admitir…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_I´m gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I´ve got nowhere left to hide  
Looks like love has finally found me  
In my life there´s been heartache and pain  
I don´t know if i can face it again  
Can´t stop now  
I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is, _Foreigner.


	9. IX Sagitario

**IX. SAGITARIO**

**SIDE A**

_I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I didn't know that a girl like you could make me feel so sad, Rosanna  
All I wanna tell you is now you'll never ever have to compromise  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad  
Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna  
now she's gone and I have to say_

_Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna_

_Rosanna, _Toto.

* * *

Shion había coronado en las _Panateneas_ pasadas a Aioros Deligiannis, durante la carrera con antorchas, entre los juegos gimnásticos y las muestras de agilidad, fuerza y devoción, aquel chico había demostrado ser el más diestro y dedicado, de entre sus compañeros siempre se distinguió por su tenacidad, así que había recibido el aceite de olivo sagrado de Atenea, así como la corona de laurel… entre sus _hetairoi_ de la orden dorada, al menos los que habían alcanzado ya el grado, Aioros debía ser una clase de ejemplo, y para los más jóvenes pupilos, un guía.

Lo que hiciera con su vida privada era otra cosa… y aunque nada sucedía en ese Santuario sin que llegase a oídos del lemuriano, no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto.

Y fue precisamente al año siguiente, durante las nuevas _Panateneas_ que le mandó llamar aparte.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento del pequeño león? —interrogó con la formalidad de siempre el _Strategos_, pero con suavidad, algo raro en él.

—Bien, Aioria ha demostrado tener dotes impresionantes, es cuestión de tiempo… de paciencia y disciplina —arguyó.

—¿Paciencia y disciplina? —Shion sonrió de lado, en una sonrisa afectada, se había quitado ya el yelmo y la máscara, sólo había dos personas delante de las cuáles evitaba llevar cargando todos los artilugios: delante de Mu, su discípulo, y de Aioros—, es un chiquillo aún…

—Lo es, sin embargo me encuentro optimista al respecto —bromeó.

—Siempre te encuentras optimista, eso me agrada… —clavó sus peculiares ojos en el joven griego, atractivo sin duda, de cuerpo y rostro perfectos, gallardo, sencillo, piel morena como..., prefirió no pensar en ello—, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, soy yo el que siempre aboga por evitar la pérdida de tiempo…

—Un poco de distracción mantiene alegre el espíritu, si me permite la observación.

—Mi espíritu está más que alegre con la reciente llegada de Atenea, y aunque es un bebé, su fuerza y sacra presencia me llenan de esperanza —suspiró, luego se sentó en el trono ricamente decorado, cansado, porque esa era la realidad: sus más de doscientos años ya estaban pasándole la cuenta—, te he mandado llamar por algo importante.

El joven moreno arqueó una ceja y ladeó el rostro, como siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado.

—Me asusta, ¿sucede algo?

El Patriarca guardó silencio, tomó una pequeña caja que ya tenía preparada, una caja de madera fina, tallada, se la tendió sin más preámbulo, sin ceremonia. Aioros la tomó entre sus dedos morenos, no pesaba mucho, parecía casi vacía.

—Ábrela. —Ordenó.

El Arconte de Sagitario obedeció con curiosidad, se detuvo a medio camino, para levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos siempre serios del Patriarca. Cuando reveló su interior se quedó estupefacto, levantó de nueva cuenta la vista, interrogante, confundido, avasallado.

—Pero… esto es… —sabía lo que significaba aquella cinta: que el Patriarca había encontrado a un sucesor para el pontificado y que lo estaba seleccionando a él… ¡A él!

—Sí, eso mismo —la acritud en las palabras de Shion se dejaba sentir, bajó del trono y tomó cinta roja, amorosamente tejida, con hilo fino, suave al tacto, con uno que otro hilo de oro intercalado que le profería un brillo especial, la sostenía delante del ateniense.

—Excelencia… —susurró—, yo no soy el más adecuado, humildemente permítame declinar…

—Tú eres el más adecuado… al igual que yo, naciste bajo el elemento del fuego, eres un protegido, ¿quién mejor que tú?, es mi deseo que sea así, que seas tú quien guíe este Santuario… si tú no aceptas el cargo tendré que seguir esperando hasta encontrar un hombre que te supere en valor y destreza y creo, Aioros, que bien podría seguir aquí otro ciento de años —confesó, por primera vez egoísta.

Los ojos verde olivo del moreno se clavaron en los profundos de Shion, por supuesto que sentía una emoción profunda, por supuesto que deseaba más que nada luchar siempre por Atenea… pero aquella responsabilidad sobre sus jóvenes hombros…

¿Y sí no era lo que esperaban de él? ¿Y si ni siquiera se acercaba tantito a lo que Shion deseaba?

Todas las dudas le saltaban a la mente, una tras otra.

El lemuriano acomodó la cinta roja en la frente de Aioros para luego atarla.

—El nudo de esta cinta simboliza unión y cierre de una era, su circunferencia perfecta representa la santidad y la protección hacia nuestra diosa y el rojo de ella, sangre, tierra y coraje... —explicó—, es un presente y un signo de reconocimiento de mi parte hacia ti, mereces este lugar, Aioros.

—_Strategos_…

—Mi tiempo está llegando a su fin, lo sé, y antes de que eso suceda he de dejar el camino listo para afrontar las fuerzas malignas que desearán apoderarse de esta Tierra que Atenea ha protegido desde la época del mito… el sol se ocultará un día con mi desaparición y saldrá para brillar en una nueva era… —susurró.

—Si ese es su deseo y mi destino… entonces acepto la responsabilidad que se me ha dado con el tiempo que me sea concedido… —respondió el joven Arconte de Sagitario.

Desde ese día portó la cinta roja en la frente, el regalo de Shion, acogido a su destino, desde ese día hasta el último, y se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras de los recintos sagrados si los dioses le concederían el tiempo suficiente para salvaguardar la Tierra y a aquellos a quienes más amaba… el peso en sus hombros era mucho, por vez primera entendió un poco de aquella mirada profunda en los ojos de Shion y comprendió que su destino ya no sólo era suyo, sino de los demás…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_This time might be the last  
I fear unless I make it all too clear  
I need you so_

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings

_Broken wings, _Mr. Mister.


	10. X Capricornio

**X. CAPRICORNIO**

**SIDE A**

_Here comes the rain again  
raining in my head like a tragedy  
tearing me apart like a new emotion  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
is it raining with you_

So baby talk to me  
like lovers do

_Here comes the rain again, _Eurythmics.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente un mes… un mes desde la insurrección de Aioros y su muerte, un mes desde que él se convirtió en la guadaña que sesgó esa vida… la vida de él, de aquel por quien había sentido un cariño inconmensurable… a quien le permitió entrar en su vida, y le mostró algunos pedazos de lo que él mismo era… tal vez ese fue su error, siempre era un error confiar de más, y muy pronto en su vida aprendió que todo lo jodía, que tenía el peculiar don de joderlo todo… por eso la soledad le venía bien.

Y cada año, en la misma fecha, lo honraría, era la manera de infringirse un nuevo dolor, para sentirse vivo… para sentir que todavía había algo que le latía en el pecho, aunque ante los demás fuese frialdad e indiferencia…

Dejó la copa de vino tinto de La Rioja sobre el piano de cola, ese al que se había vuelto tan afecto, se sentó en el banco y levantó la tapa que protegía las pulidas teclas, pasó los dedos con suavidad por sobre la superficie, escuchando atento el sonido que emitía…

Comenzó a tocar la canción aprendida de memoria, aquella que tocaba muy de vez en cuando, solamente en ocasiones especiales, esa era una de ellas: _Moonlight Sonata _de Beethoven, una melodía desesperada… cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados y se hundió en la oscuridad mientras tocaba con los largos dedos… mientras transmutaba en sus recuerdos más ocultos…

.

.

.

* * *

Don Francisco Iturribalzaga era el poseedor del imperio naviero español más próspero de la península Ibérica, dicho poderío naval databa desde el Siglo XVIII. Don Francisco, el único y joven heredero, aceptó un matrimonio arreglado con Doña Isabel de Farnesio, hija también de una familia aristocrática aragonesa. Isabel no podía concebir: era estéril.

El único consuelo y paño de lágrimas de Isabel era Natalia Kovshova, su dama de compañía, una joven que había escapado de Rusia varios años atrás por ser considerada insurrecta. Natalia un día le dijo a Isabel que tendría un hijo que cambiaría el destino del mundo, ella no entendía como sería eso posible puesto que no podía concebir, sin embargo Natalia lo sabía, lo presentía…

Una noche que Don Francisco llegó de una larga borrachera sedujo a Natalia, la joven rusa quedó encinta, Don Francisco la condenó al encierro al igual que a Isabel, de forma que pudiesen hacer pasar por hijo legítimo al nonato que esperaba Natalia.

Sí… él había nacido para joderla siempre…

Nació el 12 de enero, se le dio el nombre de Arnau Iturribalzaga, fue arrancado de los brazos de Natalia y ésta, asesinada truculentamente. Don Francisco le entregó el niño a Isabel diciéndole que Natalia había muerto en el parto, por lo cual la madre legítima sería siempre ella… se prohibió hablar en la casa Iturribalzaga de la existencia de la rusa.

Isabel crio a Arnau como hijo propio, atrapada como estaba en una gran jaula de oro. Desde muy pequeño entendió que vivía en el lugar equivocado, a él no le parecía que tuviesen que existir diferencias sociales, de raza, o de culto y muy pronto comenzó a chocar con su padre ante la negativa de comportarse como un aristócrata, su padre acusó nuevamente a Isabel de volver blando a su único hijo y tuvo una razón más para detestarla…

¿Cómo olvidar los gritos y reproches? ¿Cómo?

Isabel en su afán de proteger al niño que había nacido de una tragedia le contó un día la verdad de su origen. Él sólo es un niño, no lo entiende… pero ella ha insistido en que encuentre su camino pronto… le entregó un relicario con una cruz, en su interior contenía el nombre que su verdadera madre deseaba para él: Shura, que en ruso significa "_defensor de la humanidad_", le pidió huir y buscar en las estrellas su verdadero camino… Don Francisco, su padre, los descubrió… él la vio morir delante de sus ojos… no pudo evitarlo… ardió en ira… impotencia… sólo podía sentir el viento que giraba a su alrededor levantando su cabello negro azabache, la luz dorada le envolvía, y las ráfagas de viento cortaban como navajas… ahora su padre tenía la certeza de que su hijo era un fenómeno, su único hijo… fue poco después de eso que el Santuario le encontró y tras un buen contrato de negociación marítima hacia el Mediterráneo, cual transacción de mercancía, se fue…

Arnau no regresó jamás, perdió a su familia, o tal vez nunca la tuvo, perdió la sonrisa, perdió el corazón y perdió el nombre para siempre… dejó de ser Arnau Iturribalzaga para llamarse Shura… era Shura de Capricornio… el que siempre acababa jodiéndola…

.

.

.

* * *

Terminó de tocar aquella sonata, con un rictus de dolor dibujado en el rostro, en su rostro siempre seco, falto de emociones o de gestos, al menos esa era la máscara que se había puesto y que había descubierto que le venía como anillo al dedo… hasta que llegó él… hasta que fue precisamente Aioros el que se metió tan debajo de su piel… en aquellos rincones a los cuáles nadie llegaba… sí, Aioros se había metido en tu carne, en su piel, en su memoria…

Pegó con el puño cerrado sobre las teclas del piano, éstas le devolvieron una lastimosa respuesta, como si gritaran…

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, con ambos brazos apoyados en el piano de cola… su cuerpo temblaba, se agitaba en medio de un llanto doloroso, en silencio… se agitaba en la tragedia de su vida, de la muñeca izquierda sobresalía la cinta roja que Aioros llevaba en la frente, la cinta que el mismo Arconte de Sagitario le regaló un día antes del gran cisma…

—Nunca me cuentas nada de ti —comentó con inocencia el griego.

—No tengo nada que contar.

—¡Bah! Tan cachazas como siempre —acabó riéndose el griego, para fastidio del hispano que odiaba hacer el ridículo—, ¿algún día me contarás todos tus secretos…? —le dijo en voz baja casi contra sus labios, en un gesto inocente y a la vez sensual.

—No tengo secretos…

El ateniense se quitó la cinta de la frente y la ató en la muñeca de Shura, en la muñeca izquierda.

—Esto no es cualquier chuchería Aioros… no puedes…

—Quiero que la tengas… por favor, acéptala… —le dijo acariciando sus labios, sonriendo contra ellos—, ¿sabes? Una vez me contaron una historia… decía algo así: _"Un hilo rojo, invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"_…

Shura se rio, discretamente.

—¿Me estás dando el "_hilo rojo_", aunque yo siempre acabo por joderla?...

—Algo así…

Sus sollozos mojigatos le hacían agitarse con el dolor atragantado en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago… lloró, a lágrima viva, lloró porque tenía que hacerlo o aquel dolor le iba a estallar y fragmentar en más pedazos…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_He says,_  
_"Son, can you play me a memory_  
_I'm not really sure how it goes_  
_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_  
_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_  
_Sing us a song tonight_  
_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_  
_And you've got us all feelin' all right_

_Piano man, _Billy Joel.


	11. XI Acuario

**XI. ACUARIO**

**SIDE A**

_I know all there is to  
know about the crying game  
I've had my share  
of the crying game  
First there are kisses,  
then there are signs  
And then before you  
know where you are  
You're sayin' goodbye_

_The crying game, _Culture Club.

* * *

Sus ojos azules habían enfocado trabajosamente la cámara mortuoria en donde suponía, porque todo era una suposición, que había descansado su cuerpo mortal… ese debió ser el lugar en donde depositaron sus restos una vez que murió… levantó la mirada para enfocar a detalle y se dio cuenta de que sobre su cabeza no había cielo estrellado, no había nada más que tierra, olor a muerte y humedad, era todo… estaba por debajo del suelo, los miembros no le respondían del todo, le costó trabajo habituarse a su cuerpo físico, a sus movimientos naturales… era como ocupar un cuerpo del que no estaba seguro ser dueño y señor.

Se había incorporado con lentitud sobre el cajón, aquello era siniestro, una especie de broma de pésimo gusto, respirar le estaba costando lo indecible, sentía que el aire le faltaba y por más que trataba de llenar los pulmones no conseguía gran cosa.

Cuando dejó de desesperarse y de atragantarse con su propia respiración lo siguiente que notó fue el tacto metálico y frio de algo que descansaba entre sus dedos. Al bajar la vista, cual doncella inocente, en la mano descansaba el pesado anillo de oro y un colmillo… ¿De león?...

Sí, tenía que ser de un gran felino, esa clase de colmillos sólo pertenecían a los grandes felinos, al menos no había pasado las clases de Biología, aderezadas con Zoología, en medio de la aburrición… recordaba… sí… tenía recuerdos… y ese colmillo… después se fijó con detenimiento en el anillo de oro, pero al tratar de levantarlo en la mano débil, su cuerpo tembló, escapó de entre los dedos y fue a parar al piso.

—_Merde_! —maldijo, se llevó la mano a la garganta, para sentir la vibración de sus propias cuerdas vocales y del flujo de la saliva cuando tragaba.

Fue un error tratar de levantarse, las piernas no le sostuvieron del todo, trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al piso, como si el féretro le escupiera y no desease saber de él por considerarlo indigno.

Así como estaba, de rodillas, alcanzó el anillo…

El escudo de armas de la quinta casa de Leo…

"_Aioria_".

Lo sostuvo de nuevo y hasta ese momento fue consciente, en su totalidad, de lo que pasaba: de alguna manera había vuelto a la vida.

Escuchó pasos… luego vio a Saga, el arcadio se acercó hasta él y lo ayudo a incorporarse, sus ojos azules y su mirada más bien triste, en silencio le confirmaba lo que sospechó: que estaban vivos, que los que habían sido convocados al Mundo de los Muertos, habían vuelto.

Regresó… y lo que él consideró como un milagro, se convirtió en un castigo, un martirio.

Shion, Saga, Shura, Death Mask, Afrodita… él… el Inframundo…

Espectros, ahora eran Espectros al servicio de Hades, irían por la cabeza de Atenea… esa era la misión.

Saga y Shion lo habían dicho muy claro: "_Tenemos que volver por Atenea, pase lo que pase… por la Infanta Atenea_", y todos aceptaron, todos… ellos eran guardianes, protectores, una vez guerreros, siempre guerreros.

Días, noches… el tiempo en el Inframundo no se contabilizaba de la misma manera que en la Tierra, así que perdió la noción del mismo, sus recuerdos estaban intactos, recordaba todo con claridad.

—¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo? —había inquirido el hispano con su habitual tono de voz, profundo, serio.

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? —contestó irónico.

—Te lo pregunto porque… noto la perturbación en tu cosmos, aunque vistas la _Sapuri_ no…

—Haré lo que tengo que hacer —finalizó el marsellés.

—Joder, no soy yo el enemigo a vencer… —dijo Shura en su defensa.

Sí… era verdad, estaba… ¿Perturbado? ¿Esa sería la palabra correcta? Pensaba, un par de días más y estarían fuera de aquel castillo nauseabundo, con sus nauseabundos moradores, un par de días para estar en el Santuario, otra vez.

Contempló la armadura, la _Sapuri _de Acuario, era una copia exacta de su armadura de oro, brillaba en aquellos tonos purpúreos.

En la soledad de ese agujero de los mil demonios no podía evitar pensar en… sí… estaba pensando en él, en ellos, ¡en todo!... Milo Kyrgiakos, el Arconte de Escorpión… Aioria Deligiannis el Arconte de Leo… ellos dos… los recordaba, perfectamente, más de lo que deseaba.

Más, mucho más...

Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar los besos lascivos, calientes, fuego ardiente, de Milo, rememoraba en su piel las caricias que tantas veces le arrancaron gemidos y calor, a él, al morador del _thòlos_ de Acuario, al sacrosanto hijo de Ganímedes, a su congelado cuerpo… "_canéfora_", así se burlaba el melio de él. Esa era la mofa particular.

Inútil era enojarse justo en ese punto de la historia. Pero ¿Para qué mentir? Le cabreaba, nadie como Milo para hacerlo cabrear… nadie como el estúpido griego para sacarlo de sus casillas. Apretó los puños.

—Hijo de la gran zorra… porque se necesita ser realmente idiota para caer contigo —farfulló—, se necesita ser un ingenuo como yo.

Tragó saliva, el pulso se le empezaba a agitar otra vez, se descolocaba si pensaba en el melio y sus muchos pecados, la única piedra en su camino se llamaba Milo.

Su rubio cabello cayendo por la musculosa espalda… su piel caliente… c-a-l-i-e-n-t-e… caliente como lo ponía, en un suave toque disparaba la erección como mástil de bandera… como en ese momento… y volvió a maldecir porque no importaba que estuviesen en una crisis en ese instante, él se sentía excitado.

Sacudió la cabeza para expulsarlo de su cabeza y para sacar las imágenes pornográficas… pero lo siguiente que le vino a la mente fue Aioria, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo apolíneo… sus manos… sus manos, ante todo esas manos que le trataron antaño con cuidado, con pasión, porque no lo iba a negar, Aioria podía ser muy atorrante pero era un amante como pocos, podía sentir el pulso en las sienes, si se acercaba a él sabía que iba a terminar cogiendo… c-o-g-i-e-n-d-o… sin cuartel, follando como locos… la boca del ateniense, su garganta palpitante mientras lo devoraba…

Sus cabellos pelirrojos se agitaban ante su respiración cada vez más veloz. Casi estaba resollando…

—Eres un asqueroso pecador —se dijo a sí mismo.

Y antes de que pudiese ser consciente de ello, una de las manos ya estaba entre sus muslos ocupada en la maldita necesidad de atención, de afecto, cerraba los ojos y a la velocidad justa saciaba su cuerpo.

—Solo un pecador se haría una paja en un momento así…

Y ese final con una gran venida se lo dedicaba a Milo, por ser el cabrón que era, y por tenerlo subyugado a sus deseos, a su bota, a los restos de su cariño, porque eso tampoco lo olvidaba, que siempre esperaba las migas de su amor, y que él, seguía como loco, desde que era un efebo… dándole una y otra oportunidad, hasta que fue a dar con Aioria, por venganza y fue la más dulce de las venganzas y la más amarga, desde ese momento su corazón se dividió en dos…

Odio era lo que le quedaba, rencor, por sí mismo y por ellos.

Ellos vivían, él moría, el volvía a vivir… para volver a morir, sin poder purgar sus pecados, sin poder remediar todo lo que hizo mal, se debatía entre la culpa y su ego herido.

Si Milo no se le hubiese cruzado, él viviría aburrido y ermitaño en el _thòlos_ de Acuario, sin saber de los placeres, se hubiese quedado muy feliz con sus humillantes poluciones nocturnas. Pero no, fue y se le metió en la cabeza, en el corazón, en el cuerpo… y Aioria… aunque él había sido distinto, también terminó enseñándole más… un abanico de perversiones, y de amor…

Extrañaba a ese niño ingenuo que era cuando llegó al Santuario, tan lleno de sueños, de inocencia, de entrega total a la orden, de fe ciega… extrañaba al niño que soñaba con historias prohibidas, historias de amor… en medio del orgasmo quiso llorar de frustración y de tristeza… porque supo que al final, era como todos los Valois: un romántico empedernido…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_I'm crazy flowing over with ideas  
a thousand ways to woo a lover so sincere?  
love and hate what a beautiful combination  
sending shivers up and down my spine  
For every Casanova that appears  
my sense of hesitation disappears  
love and hate what a beautiful combination  
sending shivers up and down my spine  
And the lovers that you sent for me  
didn't come with any satisfaction guarantee  
so I return them to the sender_

_I love to hate you, _Erasure.


	12. XII Piscis

**XII. PISCIS**

**SIDE A**

_And this time I know it's for real  
The feelings that I feel  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know that I really can do it_

I got my mind set on you  
Set on you  
I got my mind set on you  
Set on you

_I got my mind set on you, _George Harrison.

* * *

Traía muy pegada una canción de los Beatles desde al menos una semana atrás: _Yellow submarine_, en un silbido la tarareaba por el jardín de Piscis; aspiraba el aroma de las rosas que penetraba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, se esbozó una breve sonrisa en sus labios y continuó con la importantísima labor de silbar _Yellow submarine _mientras llevaba en la mano una bolsa con todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar los rosales, para nutrirlos. Ver germinar los frutos de sus muchas horas de dedicación era como… no podía decir que algo excitante, porque ciertamente no sentía el más mínimo atisbo de excitación al respecto, más bien era un placer visual, de lo bello, de lo sublime.

Muy dentro, en la parte más apartada del inmenso jardín, brotaban las rosas blancas, unas medio entintadas en rojo otras no.

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna necesidad de cultivar esas rosas, lo hacía porque… le divertía, no porque lo necesitara…

Desde muy joven había aprendido a la perfección la técnica de Piscis, la dominaba, y su cosmos no era nada despreciable, así que su distracción eran los jardines del doceavo templo y el sendero hacia el templo patriarcal.

Se abrió paso singularmente hasta llegar a su pequeño jardín secreto.

Las rosas medio tintas estaban tomando una coloración interesante en la parte más baja.

Se agachó y dejó de lado lo que llevaba en las manos, algo en la tierra pareció moverse, ligeramente.

—Es impresionante la fuerza física que posees… —comentó sonriente, entre la tierra, a los pies del rosal, un ligero movimiento, alargó la mano para quitar lo que parecía ser una vara de bambú hueca, algo así como un popote, rápidamente retiró con las níveas manos la tierra y descubrió un rostro humano sumamente pálido, que al verse liberado de la tierra pareció respirar—, shhh, con calma, si respiras de esa manera te atragantarás con la tierra…

Con ternura le retiró los castaños cabellos de la frente, los ojos del hombre le miraron aterrados.

—¿No es hermoso el rosal que crece? —inquirió el Arconte de Piscis.

La planta crecía, como brotando, del cuerpo del hombre ahí enterrado y completamente débil, imposibilitado para moverse. No sólo eso, un tallo crecía desde su estómago, otro desde su pecho, uno más en sus piernas.

Afrodita había injertado en el cuerpo humano las rosas blancas, las _Rosas Sangrientas_, que se nutrían con el cosmos y con la sangre de ese cuerpo, lentamente, poco a poco… había descubierto como crear un jardín viviente con cuerpos humanos.

Los mantenía con vida un buen tiempo, nutridos por un suero que inyectaba y respirando en condiciones precarias, mientras tanto las rosas crecían parasitariamente.

Aquel hombre era un caballero, uno de los aprendices del santo de plata Albiore… y lo tenía ahí por simple casualidad.

Un día había visto a Albiore, cuando fue al recinto sagrado de Atenea, le había llamado poderosamente la atención, pero Albiore parecía embebido en otras cosas y no en él. Llevaba muy mal el rechazo y sobre todo que le ignoraran, porque él, entre todos los caballeros, era el más bello, y que alguien pasara de largo le parecía una ofensa.

Así que por una casualidad se topó con aquel paje que tenía un mensaje para el Patriarca, lo interceptó y después de leer la misiva, que no era para él, acerca del aspirante a la armadura de Andrómeda, decidió quedarse con el jovencito… sólo por tener algo que fuese de Albiore y por saber que era lo que hacían en esa lejana isla pulgosa en donde estaban guarecidos… cuando ya no encontró nada más interesante que hacer, se le ocurrió la genial idea de llevar acabo esa práctica, la de injertar sus rosas en el cuerpo del paje.

—¿Sabes? Pronto voy a viajar hacia tu isla, hacia ese apestoso lugar en donde están, pero no pongas esa cara, estoy seguro de que a tu maestro le dará mucho gusto saber de ti, incluso me llevaré una rosa de estas —tocó los pétalos blanquísimos de una rosa que no estaba tinta en sangre todavía—, resulta que dieron la encomienda de terminar con los rebeldes y con Albiore, a Milo… ese inútil… pero yo voy a seguirle los pasos muy de cerca… ese caballero de plata es mucha pieza para el griego…

Se rio como si acabaran de contarle el último chiste de moda.

—Presentaré mis respetos a los moradores de la isla, ¿acaso no te parece amable? —preguntó acariciando el pálido y aterrado rostro del paje—, me gustaría llenar este jardín de más cuerpos… ¿Te imaginas las rosas tan bellas que crecerían?

Removió un poco la tierra y colocó el abono para las rosas, unos metros más adelante un ligero movimiento ondeo la tierra, era otro cuerpo que estaba injertado, había al menos otros cinco ahí.

Afrodita había descubierto que los cuerpos que mantenían con vida las rosas y les llenaban de mayor esplendor, eran los de los caballeros, porque había probado también con algunos civiles comunes y corrientes, pero estos morían rápidamente y las rosas se secaban.

—Debería enterrar a Milo, seguramente daría una especie de rosas pirañas muy interesantes… incluso debería injertarle el tallo en ese falo del que está tan orgulloso, así permanecería suficientemente duro, como a él le gusta… —acabó por reírse de nueva cuenta por la obscenidad que acababa de decir—, o a Drake, el Arconte de Cáncer… aunque no estoy seguro de que aberración brotaría de su vulgar cuerpo…

Arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que estaría maldiciendo y lanzando guarradas desde la tierra… —le sonrió con simpatía al jovencito—, todavía te quedan algunos días —pronunció, como si eso fuese un consuelo—, al menos no estás solo, tienes compañía aquí, aunque el que está a tu lado ya está más tieso que la polla de Zeus, en fin…

Colocó de nueva cuenta la vara hueca en sus labios y volvió a cubrir al hombre con la tierra del jardín, después revisó parsimoniosamente los otros cuerpos que mantenían en plenitud las rosas blancas que se tornaban lentamente en carmesí… al ritmo de _Yellow submarine_, la canción que seguía silbando animadamente en su ardua labor de botánica…

* * *

**SIDE B**

_Fire in the ice,  
naked to the T-bone is a lover's disguise  
hanging on the head drum,  
shaking like a mad bull,  
She's got the look.  
Swaying to the band,  
moving like a hammer,  
she's a miracle man,  
loving is the ocean,  
kissing is the wet sand,  
she's got the look._

_The look, _Roxette.

**FIN **


End file.
